List of minor criminals/Season Eight
__NOEDITSECTION__ This list covers all minor criminals mentioned in Season Eight. The Silencer ''Unnamed Seattle serial killer An unnamed serial killer on whose case Alex Blake worked; it was her first case with the BAU since her leave of absence following the Amerithrax case. In The Silencer, she mentions that he used his own child to bait his victims (not unlike Season Three criminal Joe Smith) and made Gary Ridgway (who also used his own child to lure in victims, though not directly, and who was also active in Seattle) "look like a saint". The case was mentioned again in The Replicator, where it is revealed that a woman had been killed by a copycat. Wanted fugitives Fourteen fugitives that were on the U.S. Department of Justice's 15 Most Wanted list alongside John Myers. What they did to warrant their placement on the list is unknown. The Apprenticeship Rudy Stein A serial killer and inmate who was put on a work detail with future serial killer David Roy Turner, whom he tutored on how to kill without getting caught. He committed the murders of four prostitutes in New York, biting and fatally bludgeoning them with a hammer, before being arrested and convicted in 1989. Following David's release, the two maintained close contact until Rudy died from a massive stroke in July 2011 while still in prison. Unnamed Whitewood assailant An unidentified man who was responsible for abducting future killer Toby Whitewood and his sister in 2010, sexually assaulting the latter and then killing her in front of Toby before escaping. This act would be responsible for inducing Toby's psychopathic tendencies. It is unknown if the man was apprehended afterward. Magnificent Light Unnamed carjacker An unidentified man who killed a woman and her daughter while stealing their vehicle in Seattle. Local authorities managed to catch up with him and arrest him, to which he confessed. A misinterpretation about the man's identity would be one of the stressors behind Carl Finster's crimes. The Lesson Unnamed robber An unnamed man who robbed and then fatally shot Alex Rain in front of his son Adam's eyes. It is unknown if the robber was caught and convicted of his crime. Magnum Opus Cipher A street artist who was wanted by the San Francisco Police Department. Bryan Hughes left the body of one of his victims close to one of his artworks. It is unknown if he was caught after the BAU's investigation into Bryan's murders. Broken Conversion camps Prior to the events of the episode, several conversion camps were shut down for using brutal and illegal methods. JJ mentioned that one camp was shut down the previous year for using electroshock therapy, while Blake mentioned another had stripped its attendees naked and screamed profanities at them before being caught. Camp Willing A conversion camp that used brutal and illegal methods, such as electroshock therapy, on their patients. Their actions become the catalyst for future serial killer Paul Westin. By the end of the episode, the camp is raided and the employees are arrested. Isabella Grant A prostitute who abused and molested Paul Westin at Camp Willing. She is currently incarcerated for her crimes and proved to be of help for the case at hand. Carbon Copy Jack Lee Kemper A serial killer who was investigated by Gideon. He targeted nurses, killing four, and was apprehended before he could kill a fifth victim. Prior to his arrest, Donnie Bidwell was considered a primary suspect. He was executed by lethal injection five months prior to the episode, the same time the Replicator first committed murder. Kemper's surname is taken from real-life serial killer Edmund Kemper, presumably as a reference to him. Unnamed cop killer An unidentified man who fatally shot Detective David Rizzo's partner in 2008. It is unknown if the killer was connected to the federal case Rizzo and his partner were investigating at the time. The Gathering Tyler Rogers A mentally disturbed man who stalked Kayla Jefferson during their time in college after she kept ignoring him. In addition to stalking her, he wrote a blog in which he detailed his fantasies of strangling Kayla to death. Later on, Tyler was institutionalized after he attempted to kill his mother, and his blog was used by Mark Jackson as the basis for his murder of Kayla. Restoration Michael Crowley A swimming coach who was the first victim of spree killer Rodney Harris, who specifically targeted him when he molested his son Tyler. The King Cobras A street gang active in Carl Buford's old neighborhood of Cabrini-Green in Chicago, Illinois. They had some sort of positive relationship with Carl, which allowed him to protect the children of Cabrini-Green from members. It is unknown if they are an American arm of the New Zealand-based gang of the same name or a completely fictional gang with a coincidentally identical name. Carl Buford's killers A group of several inmates who murdered Carl Buford after seeing Morgan reveal on the news that Buford had molested him when he was a teenager after being asked if being sexually abused as children led to victims becoming serial killers after another of Buford's victims killed four people. One mate recognized Buford's name from before his conversion to Islam. When asked, Buford denied the molestation and claimed that he "loved" Morgan. Sometime after, the group ambushes and kills Carl for being a pedophile. Nanny Dearest Griselda Vasquez The inattentive and verbally abusive nanny of future serial killer Johnny Ray Covey and his sister, Amanda. On May 13, 1980, while Covey and Amanda were under her care, Amanda was bathing in a bathtub while Vasquez was smoking a cigarette nearby. When she left the room to verbally abuse Covey, who had woken up after being put to bed, Amanda drowned. Covey blamed Vasquez for his sister's death, however, she was never charged and Amanda's death was ruled as accidental. Years later, Vasquez was presumably the target of a revenge plot by Covey, who had inherited the home where his sister drowned, but, on February 9, 2009, she died of breast cancer before he could carry it out. This caused Covey to snap and start abducting nannies and the children in their care annually. Leaving the children physically unharmed, he would torture the nannies to try and make them confess that they didn't truly care for the children before killing them, projecting Vasquez onto them. Brothers Hotchner Walter Beaird'' A shopkeeper moonlighting as a drug dealer, who delivered what he believed was ecstasy (in reality, a lethal mixture of PMMA and methamphetamine) to a bar called the Edinburgh. He was later interrogated by Morgan and Reid about the strange amount of products he sold compared to the amount he took in. While twisting his words to dodge any charges, he tells the two agents about his latest buyer. Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Seven Criminals Category:Minor Criminals